Meg Griffin Talk Page Archive 1
Nobody Likes Meg. Go read something more interesting. Luigirools 02:02, February 1, 2012 (UTC)Luigirools The wiki says Lois shows a kinder side in "Call Girl" while refering to Chris and Stewie as dummie and big-head while Meg gets her name but with the context it seems that Meg is so terrible that just to be Meg is already the worst insult. I think the main reason people hate Meg is because she's considered a goody-two-shoes. She's constantly showing normal and decent behavior and is quite bland in personality. Ron? Do you think it might be a good idea to mention Meg's at-one-point sex change on her page? No, it happened in an alternate future, and might not ever happen because of the changes Stewie made at the end of ''Stu & Stewie's Excellent Adventure''. Zeelog1 Not only that but the movie was actually a movie in which the family acted. Meg's character in the movie becomes Ron but the real Meg doesn't. I think the references to Ron Griffin, particularly under the Full Name heading, should be marked as "non-canonical" it represents an alternate future. ~Mike Read the Editing Guide. "Canon" is a useless term here. The characters are nothing more than actors performing a skit. --Buckimion (talk) 20:03, May 12, 2013 (UTC) what episode.. which episode was it when meg is outside with a teddy bear or something and shes's trying to coax it over to her, but the bear just gets this blank look and jumps in fromt of a truck? i really want to know which episode it was.. This occurs in a cutaway in Brian Sings and Swings. Meg, asked by her new Lesbian Alliance pals if she has any friends she would like to invite to her party, lies that her friends are all out of town. The scene then cuts to Meg's room, where she suggests to the plush toys on her bed that they watch her ballet recital. Whilst she is finding the video, the toys react in a shocked fashion by escaping through the window using a rope of bedsheets. Meg calls to Sunshine Bear to wait, but seeing a truck approaching, the bear throws himself in front of it rather than endure the dreadful prospect of Meg's video. LionChris 08:13, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Megs Real Dad? Is there an episode that eludes to, or states that Peter is not Megs real Dad? Sassy92182 23:13, 11 April 2008 (UTC) It is in Screwed the Pooch. Brian is able to remember things about Peter's children that Peter himself cannot. One of them is that Meg’s real father is Stan Thompson. When this is mentioned, Meg is seen listening to music on headphones, unaware of the truth. LionChris 08:01, 24 July 2008 (UTC) ::In Wikipedia, this conversion goes ten fold about whether to include it at all in the article. :: I think that it was a joke because in Not All Dogs Go To Heaven, Brian said that she has a smoking hot mom and is growing up looking like Peter. Also in Peter's Daughter Peter said that she was his only daughter. Megan07 Is this fake? Or will there be an epoisode where she spoofs James Bond? I haven't heard anything.--Jedi Kasra 03:27, 5 May 2008 (UTC) :I believe it may be fake because they said there would be an episode that would parody Kill Bill, and that was proven to be a scandal. But there is still word about Meg having a future son named Alfred, yet there is absolutely no proof that I can find. Immblueversion 20:09, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Meg's Age I was wondering if the exact age of Meg was known? in The Cleveland-Loretta Quagmire during the opening Brian (although intoxicated) says "Now listen your a... seventeen now right... a...", so although Megs birthday was never an actual episode and most cartoon characters tend to stay the same age throught any given series should the Wiki age for Meg be 16 or 17? I noticed that, too. But Meg did not respond, so Brian could have been wrong. Maybe we could add a note about that on her page somwhere --Milkmanjb 14:52, 14 Jun 2005 (UTC) She actually said she was going to be 17 and they did have her birthday! So she turned 17 in the show Meg is definitely the oldest. She is 16 or 17 and according to the Chris page he is 15 at the oldest. I just wanted to make my case before overwriting someone's recent edit. Why would one think Chris is older? --The Milkman·talk 01:34, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Yup. Meg's the oldest pending new data. other sister and Peter Griffin Jr. appear to be younger. --Buckimion 01:39, 27 May 2009 (UTC) According to the Blue Harvest DVD i watched last night Meg is 18, Stewie is 2, Chris is 15, Brian is 8, Lois is 42 and Peter is 40 04:50, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Those ages were submitted by FOX PR without consulting the writers or staff of Family Guy and are not recognized as official since they have not been named that in an episode. Several of the ages HAVE been named SINCE Blue Harvest came out including Chris is set at 14 officially as of Trading Places. --Buckimion 09:43, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Since Meg is 18, shouldn't her page say that she is currently attending James Woods Regional High School as a Senior? NEVER make assumptions. Stick to only what is said or reported in the episodes. --Buckimion (talk) 01:31, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Are Meg lesbian? Are Meg a lesbian? In the episode Stew-Roid she said that she would think of Connie DiMico in the bathtub. Colonelsam 19:06, August 23, 2010 (UTC) She experimented in Brian Sings and Swings but it didn't work for her. Connie may be entirely different though. --Buckimion 19:08, August 23, 2010 (UTC) I wouldn't think either Connie or Meg are lesbian. Meg pretended to be lesbian once in Brian Sings and Swings to be accepted in a crowd of non-rejects and lesbian-kissed Connie in Dial Meg for Murder as a sign of dominance after knocking her out but that was it. Aside from that, neither have had any lesbian experience that I know of. --To Blindly Go 19:12, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Voice as Ron Who voiced her as Ron? It sounded very familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it--Jack's Posse Fic 21:52, March 2, 2011 (UTC) John Viener. It's listed under the voice actresses in the main text but not in the character box. --Buckimion 22:03, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Ugly? Hey look I see no aspect in her appearance that makes her look "ugly". What's the big deal? Meg seems kinda average looking to me. ParcyDriancafan778 06:15, July 7, 2012 (UTC) I think it's just a way to make fun of her. I find it dumb when people call Meg ugly but not Lois because they both have the same face. Well, almostSugar magic (talk) 23:03, December 13, 2012 (UTC) What colour of Meg's pyjamas? Most of the time they are yellow - see "Untitled Griffin Family History". They are also yellow in "Petarded" but I am not checking every episode. --Buckimion (talk) 11:40, July 15, 2013 (UTC) I think it's an in-joke: Meg's voice actor is rather attractive, so they decide to be ironic and claim her as ugly instead Redjirachi 03:47 July 21 2014 (UTC) Actually, DVD commentary says they simply do not write well for teenage girls so they take the easy way out and treat her like dirt. --Buckimion (talk) 03:49, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Meg's Real Full Name? It was revealed in the latest episode her name isn't Megan, which I've never heard her be referred by to date, it's infact Megatron. Could an admin please edit the page in light of this revelation? Cite season 12 episode 4. 03:43, November 11, 2013 (UTC)metalmattmon "Let's Go to the Hop" just for starters: Read the editing policy - While a note was made, the name will not be changed on a one-time occurance. She has still be predominantly called Megan. --Buckimion (talk) 03:49, November 11, 2013 (UTC) So, last night's episode had Meg saying her name was not short for Megan. The following cutaway revealed Peter changing her birth certificate to read Megatron Griffin shortly before turning it in to the nurse. Should this be considered an absolute change in canon? 14:25, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Again, read the Family Guy Wiki:Policies and guidelines. The first paragraph pooints out there is NO such thing as canon within Family Guy. The show is a series of skits or performances and although I loath the term, this is nothing more than a one-shot "gag" much like Stan Thompson. This wiki's purpose is to document the happenings in the EPISODES, not as treating the characters as living, breathing people. --Buckimion (talk) 14:52, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I'm not used to wikis and how to edit them But uh, yeah...Isn't Meg's name actually Megatron? I can't remember the episode, but I recall Meg telling her friends that it stood for something else, and then there's a cutaway to Meg's birth where Lois hands Peter the birth certificiate to give to the nurse. Before he hands it to her, he writes TRON (covering up the 'n') and sings "Robots in disguise" Read above as well as the first paragraph on the Meg page. --Buckimion (talk) 16:04, November 11, 2013 (UTC) This is a message to Buckmion. Is it okay if I mention that Meg is the only Griffin besides Lois to not have gone back in time on her page? I left a note when I reverted your edit on the page proper - it isn't noteworthy until only one is left. It's like saying "X" is the only one pictured in diapers, except for "X", "X", "X"..." --Buckimion (talk) 00:14, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Wait, wait... When did Chris go back in time? "The Thin White Line". Peter has Chris get into a tanning bed and finds himself in “the Bible days” and encounters an angry lion. See: The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show page. --Buckimion (talk) 12:43, February 1, 2014 (UTC) hi dont know who plays Meg Griffen Right there on the page. In most cases, it's Mila Kunis. --Buckimion (talk) 18:07, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Meg and Neil I may be completely wrong about this, but didn't Meg say in a previous episode that she hated Neil and never wanted to see him again? It kinda bothered me that she was so nice to Neil in "Once Bitten". ~Curious Poker Chip 8:54 p.m. April 20th, 2015 (Pacific) Well, she did admit that she was giving him this ONE chance. Maybe "gutter ball" isn't as picky as she used to be and would like to hear the radio when making love instead of having her ankles around her ears. --Buckimion (talk) 03:58, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Well, tasteless mocking aside (I am a fan of the character), she was giving him another chance, fair enough, or maybe growing up a few years (she is 18, I believe) has made her a little more forgiving to him. Time heals all wounds after all. ~Curious Poker Chip 9:04 p.m. April 20th, 2015 (Pacific) I need some help. I don't know if this was a fan-made picture or anything, but was there ever a picture of Meg wearing sunglasses looking out the open window of a car. The sunglasses were about as big as her regular glasses, by the way. I don't know whether or not it was an authentic shot from the show or just a fan picture because it looked really convincing. ~Curious Poker Chip 10:45 p.m. December 6th, 2015 (Pacific) Sounds familiar. Maybe "Meg Stinks!" or I'll check out others later. --Buckimion (talk) 11:50, December 7, 2015 (UTC) It was definitely before Meg Stinks. ~Curious Poker Chip 9:53 a.m. December 7th, 2015 (Pacific) Peter and Meg Relationship It seems they are getting better over the years as she realized the reason he hurts her is because of Peter's sister abusing him and Meg helps Peter. ChasHades Musical Instruments Did they not also mention in "Chitty Chitty Death Bang" that Meg played the drums? ~Curious Poker Chip 9:16 a.m. October 18th, 2016 (Pacific) At age one, no less. --Buckimion (talk) 19:34, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Category:Family Guy Wiki